Le tableau des démissions
by Chibi Mow
Summary: Suite de "seulement le troisième". Les Kanjani veulent un manager et ils l'auront.


Auteur : Chibi

Source : Johnny's

Titre : Le tableau des démissions

Résumé : Les Kanjani veulent un manager et ils l'auront !

Note : Je vais à la Japan Expo alors ça me rend toute joyeuse et ça aide mon inspiration à revenir un peu, même si c'est forcément encore ça !

Le tableau des démissions

Ce matin, le manager des Kanjani mais aussi de quelques autres groupes de juniors, que l'on appellera Man-san pour conserver l'anonymat et pour plus de facilité, avait appris que Monsieur-san, le gentil et mignon nouveau chorégraphe des Kanjani, avait démissionné la veille sans raison valable. Alors Man-san avait décidé d'en discuter un peu avec ceux qu'il soupçonnait être la cause de cette fin de carrière précipitée.

Entrant dans la pièce, le manager demanda toute l'attention de ses protégés qu'il réussit à avoir après quelques minutes à crier.

_ On m'a dit qu'un chorégraphe a encore abandonné à cause de vous.

_ On n'a pas fait grand-chose cette fois.

Ils ne niaient même pas !

_ Mais pourquoi est-ce que vous les faites tous fuir ?

_ Parce qu'on veut notre propre manager !

Soupirant devant le caprice de Yokohama, Man-san commença à leurs réciter ce qu'ils avaient à faire pour le reste de la journée désespéré que personne ne l'écoute avant de refermer son carnet de note.

Laissant son regard faire le tour de la pièce, le pauvre petit manager du se rendre à l'évidence, les Kanjani voulaient un manager et il finirait par l'avoir à l'usure ! Parce que Yuu qui essayait d'embrasser Yasu pendant que celui-ci essayait de parler guitare avec Ryo qui servait d'oreiller à un Okura pas près de se réveiller malgré les ''Pan'' bruyant que lançait à tord et à travers Baru et Maru qui se faisaient engueuler par Hina, c'était plus que usant à la longue.

C'est alors que Man-san allait quitter la pièce qu'il entendit Yokohama parler de banane avant que plus un seul bruit ne s'élève dans la pièce. Se retournant doucement, le manager qui aurait mieux fait de rester couché aujourd'hui vit qu'il était plus ou moins encerclé par les membres des Kanjani, enfin, il en manquait un. Cherchant sur le canapé si Tadayoshi était toujours entrain de dormir, Man-san se rendit compte avec horreur que le plus jeune des Kanjani venait de verrouiller la porte derrière lui et le sourire machiavélique de Yuu ne faisait rien pour l'aider à se détendre.

_ Qu… Qu'est ce que vous faite ?

_ On kidnappe un manager pour en avoir un rien qu'à nous.

_ Mais… Mais… Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça !

_ La preuve que si.

Attirant leur otage jusqu'au canapé, Yokohama le força à s'asseoir avant de lui tendre le téléphone.

_ Vous allez faire part de nos envies à votre supérieur.

_ Vous n'allez quand même pas me faire embêter Johnny-san pour un manager ?

_ Si !

S'installant tous de façon à entourer leur peut-être futur manager, si il ne démissionnait pas après ça, les membres des Kanjani attendirent qu'il passe le coup de fil demandé. C'est avec un soupire capable de déraciner un arbre que Man-san composa le numéro avant de faire part de la situation au Big Boss qui lui répondit simplement un ''You, Débrouillez-vous !'' pas vraiment utile ici.

Raccrochant le téléphone, le pauvre prisonnier fit signe au groupe que tout se passait bien, ils perdraient patience un jour au l'autre. Suffisait d'attendre.

_ Il a dit qu'il devait y réfléchir et si il accepte chercher quelqu'un.

_ Bien ! En attendant on reste tous ici !

_ Tous ?

Voilà. Ca commençait. Ryo n'avais pas vraiment l'air d'accord avec la définition de kidnapping de Yokohama. Ils craqueraient avant lui ! Il fallait qu'ils craquent et vite ou il allait perdre son travail !

_ T'avais autre chose à faire ?

_ Je devais aller voir les News.

_ Dis plutôt que tu voulais aller mater Yamapi pendant les répétitions.

_ Parce que tu fais pas pareil avec Yasu peut-être ?

Malheureusement pour ce pauvre Man-san, Nasu s'interposa entre Black et Yellow réussissant à calmer la dispute rapidement.

_ Yamapi était censé passer un peu plus tard dans la journée, pas besoin de se disputer.

Croisant les bras sur sa poitrine comme un enfant qui boude, Yuu se laissa tomber sur le canapé pas réellement heureux de ne pas avoir raison. De son côté, Ryo se posta près de la porte surveillant les allers et venus tout en espérant que Yamashita se pointe rapidement parce qu'il allait très vite se faire chier si ça continuait comme ça.

Après une grosse et longue heure et demi, le manager nouvellement monnaie d'échange fit le point la situation. Nishikido était toujours posté devant la porte empêchant quiconque d'entrer ou de sortir. Yokohama se faisait câliner par Yasuda qui essayait de faire en sorte qu'il arrête de bouder un peu mais la tête d'un Tacchon de nouveau endormis reposant sur ses genoux n'aidait pas vraiment. Subaru et Maruyama était repartis dans une grande discussion que Murakami se faisait un plaisir d'arbitrer, bien qu'il n'y avait pas grand-chose à surveiller.

Soupirant une nouvelle fois, Man-san commença à rêver de son lit ou même à l'arrivée de Yamapi que Ryo libère la porte qu'il puisse s'enfuir tranquillement.

_ C'est pas un peu long là ?

_ Ca fait qu'une demi-heure Yoko.

Recommençant à grogner dans son coin, Yuu fit part de son impatience au reste du groupe. Grognement qui s'accentuèrent au fur et à mesure que le sourire de Ryo s'agrandissait. Personne ne doutait que l'arrivée de Yamapi était éminente et c'est là qu'une idée pour faire accélérer l'arriver de la rançon traversa l'esprit du ranger Black.

_ Salut.

_ Piii !

_ Attend !

Tournant un regard noir vers Yokohama qui empêchait son amant de rentrer le rejoindre dans la pièce, Ryo attrapa la main de Yamapi faisant ainsi comprendre à son aîné qu'il ne le laisserait pas partir.

_ Si tu rentre tu deviendra aussi un otage.

Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Yamashita avant qu'il n'embrasse Ryo entrant dans la pièce grâce à ce mouvement. Les sourires de tout les Kanjani, sauf celui de Tacchon qui continuait de dormir, s'agrandirent alors qu'ils comprenaient qu'ils avaient à présent l'un des chouchous de Johnny-san en otage.

Poussant un soupir capable de déraciner un arbre alors qu'il voyait Nishikido se rasseoir à côté de la porte Yamapi à califourchon sur ses genoux, Man-san se dit que finalement, il n'était pas près de sortir d'ici.

Pourtant l'espoir atteignit de nouveau son cerveau alors qu'une heure plus tard Okura ouvrit les yeux.

_ J'ai faim.

_ On a mangé y a pas deux heures.

_ Oui mais je m'ennuie alors j'ai faim.

_ Tu dormais !

Voyant le plus jeune sortir son téléphone portable sous le regard halluciné de ses aînés, le premier otage se demanda qui il pouvait bien appeler.

_ _Moshi mosh._

_ Nase-chan ?

_ _Yoshi ? Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?_

_ J'ai faim mais les autres ils veulent pas que je sorte de la pièce. Tu m'emmènes à manger ?

Pour accompagner les regards surpris, les mâchoires de tous les membres se décrochèrent. Depuis quand leur Tacchon faisait des caprices comme ça ? Surtout auprès de Nagase Tomoya ! Pourtant, ils manquèrent tous de tomber de leur siège quand Tadayoshi raccrocha le sourire aux lèvres. Il était tout simplement impossible que leur sempai est accepté ce marché.

C'est donc patiemment qu'ils attendirent tous l'arrivée, ou non, de Nagase. Arrivée qui ne tarda pas puisque quelques dizaines de minutes plus tard, le sempai se pointait devant Ryo et Yamapi.

_ Rentres pas ! Si tu rentres Yuu voudra plus que tu sortes.

_ Qu'est ce que c'est que cette histoire encore ?

Devant le regard interrogateur et pourtant quelque peu amusé de Nagase, Yamashita se décida à lui expliquer.

_ Ils veulent un manager pour eux tous seul alors ils prennent en otage toute les personnes qui rentre dans la pièce.

_ Alors tu es otage aussi.

_ Je voulais voir Ryo ! Et puis leurs conneries ont tendance à empiéter sur le temps libre ! Déjà qu'on en as pas beaucoup !

Laissant son regard parcourir l'intérieur de la pièce, Tomoya salua le manager qui lui répondit sans enthousiasme avant de comprendre que personne ne sortirait de cette pièce tant que les Kanjani n'auraient pas se qu'ils veulent.

Le truc c'est que ça faisait une semaine qu'il n'avait pas vraiment vu son amant et là, on lui proposait de passer la journée entière avec lui ? Que demande le peuple ?

C'est un immense sourire aux lèvres que Tomoya pénétra dans la loge.

_ J'ai emmené des gâteaux au chocolat pour ceux qui veulent.

Sous l'immense sourire de Tacchon, Nagase ne pu s'empêcher de déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres.

_ Euh… On devrait peut-être prévenir Johnny-san qu'on a deux otages de plus ?

Voyant tous les regards se tourner vers lui, Man-san décrocha le téléphone recomposant le numéro qu'il avait déjà appelé plus tôt. Mais alors qu'il s'attendait à recevoir la même réponse, le pauvre manager fut surpris de n'en recevoir aucune.

_ Qu'est ce qu'il a dit ?

_ Qu'il faisait tout son possible pour vous trouver un manager rapidement.

Le rire machiavélique de Yokohama s'éleva dans la pièce faisant frissonner toutes les personnes présentent.

_ On pourrait même demander deux jours de congés par semaine !

Passant sa main sur son visage, Man-san se demanda vraiment si il ne devait pas démissionner, si il arrivait à garder son travail, parce qu'il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir supporter les délires des Kanjani à chaque fois qu'ils avaient envie de quelque chose et qu'on leur refusait.

_ Ca m'étonnerait tiens !

Tournant un regard quelque peu noir vers son sempai, Yokohama lui demanda des explications que Nagase s'empressa de lui donner un étrange sourire aux lèvres.

_ Parce que si Johnny-san avait vraiment accepter le deal vous auriez ce nouveau manager depuis déjà une heure. Est-ce que vous savez le nombre de CV qu'il reçoit pour des postes comme celui-ci ?

_ Euh… Deux ?

_ Enormément ! Alors vous n'aurez pas de manager perso !

_ Alors personne ne sortira d'ici !

Voyant le ranger black demander à ses camarades si ils étaient d'accord et regardant avec désespoir tous le reste des Eito lui faire signe que oui, Man-san se demanda si il n'y avait pas un objet coupant dans le coin qu'il puisse se suicider tranquille. Mais forcément, comme le monde était contre lui aujourd'hui, il n'y avait rien !

_ On peut appeler nos chéri nous aussi ?

_ On leur demande d'emmener un jeu de carte ?

Récupérant leurs téléphones portables, Maru et Hina composèrent le numéro de leurs amants respectifs le sourire aux lèvres et près à siéger ici pendant une semaine au moins. C'est Ryo qui remarqua que Subaru ne bougeait pas.

_ Ben ? T'avais pas un amoureux secret toi aussi ?

_ Si si. Mais je ne suis pas sûr que reste qu'il est très envie de venir.

_ Appelle-le quand même, on ne sait jamais.

Mais plutôt que de l'appeler, Baru préféra lui envoyer un mail.

Deux heures plus tard, la nouvelle que les Kanjani kidnappait le reste de la Jumisho afin d'avoir un nouveau manager avait fait le tour des bâtiments et tout les News manquant et les Kat-Tun était venu se porter volontaire pour être otage. Evidemment c'était les amants manquants qui avaient engagé le mouvement.

Mais au milieu de toute l'agitation que cela avait engendré, Man-san réussit à quitter la pièce discrètement pour se rendre au bureau de son patron lui faire part de la situation.

C'est seulement quand Man-san re rentra dans la pièce que les Kanjani remarquèrent qu'il l'avait quitté.

_ Hééé ! Mais vous étiez sorti ?

_ Je suis allé faire part de la situation à Johnny-san.

_ Et ?

_ Il dit qu'il en a marre de vos caprices et que si vous voulez votre propre manager faudra travailler plus.

_ Travailler plus ? Comment ?

_ Aucune idée.

_ Ben c'est d'accord alors ! C'est vous notre nouveau manager ?

Soupirant, Man-san retourna vers la porte avant d'annoncer haut et fort.

_ Non. Moi, je démissionne.

_ Hééééééé !

_ Va falloir rajouter une catégorie Manager au tableau des démissions.

Fin

Je sais, c'est nul ! Mais mon cerveau à dû mal à être super opérationnel quand je me fais chier pendant un stage !

J'espère quand même que ça vous aura aidé à passer le temps et merci de m'avoir lu.

Chibi


End file.
